Camp Clear Waters
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Thess di Angelo's ideal summer does not include summer camp. He would much rather stay home and hang out with his friends. But his twin, Percy Jr. and his older brother, Donny, convince him it would be good for him to go. And when he meets Lucas Chase, he starts to believe camp might be worth it. My entry for Takara Phoenix's OC contest. Rated T just in case. An AU of her AU.
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what to do. I have no idea how this will go. But I love to fall into things blindly. I guess we'll just have to see how this goes. I want to do this. I want to do well at it.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. The PJO characters are Rick's. And their children are property of Takara Phoenix, who has a much more creative mind than me. This is also not set in her alternate "Chasingverse" (which is freaking awesome by the way).

…

Thess's ideal summer didn't include camp. His older sister, older brother, twin, and younger siblings all seemed thrilled with the idea. But Thess would rather stay home or hang out with his friends. Heck, even his mom and dad seemed to like the idea. They enrolled all seven kids as soon as school let out. They had a week to enjoy themselves before being sent off to what Thess thought was hell on earth. Summer camps were for babies or for people with no inkling of social life.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Percy asked. She was busy stuffing as much as she could into one suitcase. No doubt everyone under the age of eighteen was doing the same thing. The only difference was that Bianca and Donny were going as counselors. Thess, Percy, Jimmy, Silly and Jack were all going as campers. Thess wrinkled his nose, but eventually rose from his place on his bed to retrieve his suitcase from the closet. "We do leave tomorrow, you know," Percy said.

"I know, I know," Thess mumbled, neatly folding outfits and laying them in his suitcase. He added his hairbrush, cologne, and other toiletries. He hated being unclean, even at a place like a summer camp. "Do we really all have to go? And why can't we be counselors like Bia and Donny? That sounds way better than being led around by them."

"Because we're not sixteen," Sally pointed out. Thess glared at her. But he sighed. He felt conflicted. He liked pleasing his mom and dad. He liked being the good twin of the two. But at the same time he dreaded going to summer camp. There wasn't even a rational reason for it. Thess just didn't want to go. But he would swallow down those feelings. It will make mom and dad happy, he kept repeating to himself. He mechanically packed everything else he would need into the suitcase. He blinked. He hadn't even been aware that he'd finished packing. Percy was still packing, so Thess left. Maybe someone else would need help.

"Aren't you excited?" Thess blinked. Donny was helping lug suitcases to the living room. Their mom, Percy (the actual Percy, Thess's twin was the mini-me), led Jack, who didn't seem all that eager at that very moment. Thess could hear their dad, Nico, in Jimmy and Silly's room. So the di Angelo household was abuzz the night before camp. Wonderful. Thess leaned against the wall, running his fingers through his admittedly long hair. Donny returned, grinning like crazy. "I'm excited," he said, picking up right where he left off. "We got our cabin assignments today, in the mail." At that, Thess perked up.

"Do you know where I am?" he asked his older brother. Donny wasn't much older than him. Just two years. Yet he was old enough to go as a counselor. But Donny shook his head.

"Bianca and I just got what cabins we're assigned to," he explained. "We don't have any of you guys. So where you go is just as much a mystery to us as it is to you." Thess sighed. He was hoping to know who his cabin mates were ahead of time so he wouldn't be surprised. Sometimes surprises could be fun. Maybe he wouldn't mind it too much. All his siblings would be there.

"That's the last of them." Thess and Donny turned to find their dad walking out of Thess's room, carrying Percy Junior's suitcase. "Seven kids ready for a big day tomorrow." The remaining kids followed him to the living room. It was strange to see everyone gathered in one place. That didn't tend to happen, even when they wanted it. "I can't believe you'll all be gone," Nico said.

"I know," Percy agreed sadly. Their house hadn't been empty in almost eighteen years (eighteen was how old Bianca was). "Our babies are actually going to be away for the entire summer." While it was saddening, Percy and Nico were both looking forward to some much needed alone time. Raising seven children was no easy task.

"We'll keep an eye on the young ones Mamá," Bianca promised. Donny nodded. They were the two oldest; they were the responsible ones.

"Me too," Thess said, because he was usually good at keeping everyone calm. He tried his very best to impress his mom and dad. Percy smiled softly at his children. It was going to be an interesting summer indeed. By some unspoken agreement, the children began to filter out. They had to rise early the next morning in order to prepare for camp. Even Thess walked back, albeit reluctantly. He said his goodnights to those he wouldn't see, ruffling Jack's hair as the youngest di Angelo went to bed. He stuck his head in and said goodnight to Donny and Bia, then said goodnight to the other set of twins. He used the restroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Finally, he went back to his room.

"Aren't you the least bit excited?" Percy asked. Thess shrugged. He could lean either way at this point. It was too early to tell.

"You know summer camp has never been my thing," he said. "But it'll make our parents happy if I at least pretend to be happy. You know." He turned away, looking at the vanity they had in their room. Both twins used it in equal parts. Just because Thess was a boy didn't mean he didn't care about looking and smelling good. He began to run a comb through his hair, despite the fact it was close to time to sleep. "You know I'd rather stay home this summer."

"I know," Percy said. "Maybe you'll make some new friends. Or find that special girl you're always after." Thess nodded. He might be fourteen, but he was looking for a relationship. Weird, yes, but considering most six year olds at iPhones these days, it wasn't that strange anymore. The only things was, Thess was feeling things. Feeling things he couldn't explain. Girls were good, yes, but so were boys. In equal parts. Maybe that was what Thess was so worked about. A whole summer of nothing but being crowded into a cabin with boys his own age? It just seemed like a recipe for disaster. He set his comb down and gulped.

"Maybe," he croaked out. "We'll just have to see." He crawled into his own bed, pulling his comforter up to his chin. "Night sis," he added, flipping off their lamp. Percy was asleep before he could blink, but Thess stayed up long into the night, worrying. Who would his councilor be? What would his cabin mates be like? And would he find anyone special while they were there?

…

"Oh, I can't believe you're actually leaving," Percy said, hugging each of his children in turn. Jack had a hand on Donny's, gazing up curiously. It was his first summer away from mom and dad. In fact, it was all of their first summers away from mom and dad. "Have fun everyone," Percy said as Nico tugged impatiently on his sleeve. He stood erect and smiled softly at his husband. After a final round of hugs, kisses, and promises of being good and watching out for each other, Percy and Nico left, leaving the seven di Angelo siblings standing awkwardly in front of the sign. Camp Clear Waters. Fantastic. The name sounded like it was pulled straight out of the movies.

"Well," Bianca said, clasping her hands together. "Let's hop to it. Donny and I need to find our cabins and you guys need to find your cabin assignments." With that, everyone split. Donny led Jack away, more than likely to find where he was placed. Thess saw a large group of kids crowded around what looked like a bulletin board. He tapped Percy's shoulder and pointed to it. She nodded and, together, they wheeled our suitcases that way. They waited patiently in the makeshift line. Thess tugged at the collar of my shirt. It was already hot, and he was already sweating. He couldn't understand how Percy could wear all black. He could barely wear a black shirt without sweating enough to fill the lake.

"I'm in cabin twenty-three," Percy said, weaving her way back to him. "You're in cabin fifteen. I suppose I'll see you?" He nodded, feeling a little lump in his throat. It would be the first time in a long time that he wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as his sister. He wheeled his suitcase towards the battered cabins. He found his cabin by shear chance. After all, the faded fifteen was hardly noticeable. But someone rushed by excitedly mumbling about fifteen and disappeared inside. He followed at a slower pace, peering around. A bunch of preteen boys stuffed into one cabin, talking excitedly over one another.

It was going to be a long summer.

Sighing, Thess claimed one of the bunks as his own, spreading his sheets out on top of the thin mattress. Since he wasn't entirely sure what to do now, he shoved his suitcase under the bunk and stretched out on top, lacing his fingers behind his head. He listened to the excited babble around him. He glanced around. Some of the boys looked dorky and nerdy. Not that there was anything wrong with that. And then… Thess sat up quickly, whacking his head on the bunk above his. The cute blonde boy looked around, his eyes lighting on the dark-haired boy sitting quietly observing him. He crept over like he was committing a crime.

"Hi," he said shyly, twisting the hem of his shirt his fingers. "I'm Lucas Chase. But you can call me Luke. This is cabin fifteen, right?" For a moment, Thess couldn't form words. This boy was making him tongue tied. Finally, Thess put two thoughts together. And he shrugged.

"I think so," he said. "Someone ducked in here saying something about cabin fifteen, so I just followed them. Also, I'm Theseus di Angelo, but you can call me Thess."

"Thess," Luke said, rolling the name around on his tongue. Thess shuddered. His name sounded so good on Luke's lips. "That's quite the name. I like it. Hey, is that bunk taken?" Thess glanced up, but the boy next to them shook his head. "Sweet," Luke said, swinging his backpack up onto the bed. "I'll sleep above you Thess." He gave him a small smile. Thess swept his hair aside, smiling back. God, what was this boy going to do to him?

"Hey everyone." Thess stared at the door uncomprehendingly at the door as a boy Donny's age entered, carrying a clip board. "I'm Chrysander, and I'm your councilor this summer. You guys can just call me Sander." Thess nodded appreciatively. He should introduce Sander to Donny. He had a feeling his brother would enjoy this boy very much. "Alright everyone, pick a buddy for the summer. You're in charge of making sure they're on time for everything, that they understand the schedule, and just generally make sure they're alright." Thess felt a tiny tap on his head. He looked up into Luke's honest blue eyes.

"You're my buddy, kay," he said, leaving no room for argument. Not like Thess was complaining about that. "Oh hey, did you see all the girls here?" Luke asked, and Thess felt the balloon of hope inside of his chest deflating. "This summer is going to be awesome!" Luke climbed down and sat next to Thess. Throwing and arm over his shoulder. Thess briefly looked at the blonde's hand before snapping his attention back to his face. He gulped. This summer was going to be a gigantic tease.

"Y-yeah," Thess said, keeping his eyes on Sander. He didn't necessarily want to face Luke. What was he feeling? He wasn't sure. But he didn't like it. He needed to focus on something else. Luke was right about one thing. With all the girls here, there was plenty to look at.

…

Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed this short, sorta slow start. It'll pick up as Thess's feelings grow more. Also, every time I wrote Luke, all I could think of was Luke Hemmings. He's my wittle baby.

I'm calling this Camp Clear Waters for now. If you have a different suggestion, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

*sings loudly* It started on a weekend in May. I was looking for attention, needed intervention.

Yep, I'm listening to 5sos while I write again. I can't help it. God it's so addicting, lol. Hopefully that isn't too distracting from the actual story itself.

…

Thess peered around the crowded mess hall, in search of any of his siblings. He caught sight of a party shaved head, and Percy turned to him, sticking her tongue out. Thess leaned down over his pizza slices, trying his best to smother his laughter. He looked around and found Jack easily enough. The kid had a mop of dark curls he never bothered to brush, so it was like a bird's nest was sitting atop his head. Jack seemed to be making friends already, because he was animatedly talking to two boys who had him sandwiched between them. He looked around more and found Silly only a few tables away. She was the prim and proper one, the pretty one. And it seemed she had some friends with her interests.

"Hey Thess?" Luke said, jabbing him in the side with his elbow. Thess grunted at the sudden impact, rubbing his aching side. But Luke pretended not to notice the glare Thess shot his way, instead finding something immensely interesting with his mountain of pudding. Seriously, who could eat that much sweet stuff? Thess sighed and continued to study the campers and councilors alike. You could tell who they were, because they proudly sported purple shirts with Camp Clear Waters scrawled across the chest in white. Thess wondered if they were going to get shirts like that. Probably at some point.

"Alright everyone," Sander said over the noise, and fifteen heads swiveled to watch him. "Tonight is a lot of introductory stuff. Those who have been here before know that of course." A couple kids chuckled, and Sander's eyes glinted with amusement. "We'll be having a series of fires where we get to know everyone. I know it's different from last year!" he added as some kids groaned. Thess blinked. He hadn't thought much of tradition.

"That sucks," a redhead said, folding his hands neatly under his chin. Thess turned to him, and the redhead smiled. He had a splash of freckles across his nose, and he was awfully cute for a fourteen year old. "Last year almost four hundred people, campers and staff alike, gathered around this huge bonfire. It shot flames thirty feet into the air!" Thess found himself smiling at this lively boy. Luke frowned. So he wasn't as energetic as the redhead? Big deal.

"Twenty eight actually," Sander corrected. "But then again, who's really keeping track." He gazed down at his clip board again. "After dinner, you have an hour to explore and get acquainted with your fellow campers. The only rules are no going to the girl's side of camp, and no going into the water without a lifeguard present." Just as he finished, people began putting away trays and shoving chairs into tables. "I suppose that concludes dinner," Sander said, rising. "Have fun everyone!" Most dispersed, leaving behind Thess, Luke, and the redhead.

"I never caught your name," Thess said, turning to him. "Also, you've been here before?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically. _Wow_ , Thess thought. _He's sure got a lot of energy_.

"I've come every year since I was five," the redhead said. "We usually have bonfires. I heard this was the biggest turn out yet, so that's why we have to have a series of smaller fires. And my name is Liam, by the way."

"Thess," Thess greeted, offering his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Liam took his hand and shook it, smiling at him. Thess felt warm all over. He was aware of Luke behind him, shifting uncomfortably.

"Come on camp buddy," Luke finally said, startling Thess out of his thoughts. "I wanna go explore, and we're supposed to look out for each other." He tugged Thess away. The dark-haired boy shot an apologetic look over his shoulder at Liam, who shrugged. His buddy was probably looking for him. Luke was silently fuming. How dare someone try to steal this strange and fascinating boy's affections? Especially after Luke claimed Thess for himself. He'd come a couple summers before, and he remembered Liam. Everyone remembered Liam. He wasn't the kind you easily forget.

"Thess! Thess!" Jimmy said, running up to the duo, Silly hot on his heels. Thess looked at his little siblings questioningly. He wasn't sure why they were seeking him out. After all, it appeared that they'd already made friends. "Have you seen Donny?" Jimmy asked, bouncing excitedly. "We want to tell him about our new friends." Thess chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair. Jimmy ducked away, glaring at him.

"I don't know," Thess admitted. "I'm sure he's around." Even as he said it, Donny swung around the side of the building, talking quietly with… "Sander?" Thess asked. "Do they know each other?" But Jimmy and Silly looked just as confused as he did. "Um, he'll talk later," Thess said, ushering the young ones away. Luke followed a pace behind him.

"What's that about?" Luke asked him quietly when the twins ran off. Thess shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. But the look on Donny's face was hard to disguise. Pure happiness. Donny was always sort of a loner at school. He was the boy that liked swimming, horses, and Disney movies. He could practically quote The Little Mermaid to them.

"He's just happy, I guess," Thess said at last. "We aren't necessarily used to that…" He trailed off. As good of a life they had, Donny wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine. None of them really were. They all had their ups and downs. "What do you want to see?" Luke grinned and grabbed Thess's wrist, pulling him along. Thess looked down at Luke's hand. It was all he could do to keep from shivering. He didn't want Luke to know what he did to him. Luke pulled him along until they reached the edge of the lake. The name wasn't as far-fetched as it sounded. You could see the sandy bottom for quite a ways. "We aren't supposed to go into the water without a lifeguard," Thess complained, instantly going into Good Boy mode.

"We're not going in silly," the blonde replied, dragging him along the shoreline. They reached a tiny stone bench, far enough away from the immediate area to be private, but near enough to avoid unnecessary searches. Luke plopped down, staring at the retreating sun. "It's beautiful out here," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Thess agreed. He'd always had a soft spot for beautiful things, and watching the sun turn the water pink and black certainly qualified as beautiful. He looked at Luke, who had his head titled back and his eyes closed, soaking up the last dying rays of light. Luke was handsome, if Thess was being honest with himself. But he wasn't quite sure what to do with the tidbit of information. He didn't want to act on it, in fear of making a fool of himself. He was just a confused teenage boy. These things happened, right? Thess eased himself down beside his new friend, leaving some distance between them (unintentionally, of course). "Have you been here before?"

"Uh huh," Luke hummed, still gazing towards the sun. "Two years ago was my first year. I haven't been back since. I don't know why. We just didn't go last year." Thess listened quietly. He decided he could get used to the way Luke spoke, all soft and slow and sort of sexy… Woah there. Fourteen year olds needn't think that. "Who were those two kids anyway?" Luke asked, smartly changing the subject. He could sense the growing silence.

"My brother and sister, Jimmy and Silly," Thess replied. Luke cracked open one eye and looked at him. "Silly is a nickname," Thess added, blushing faintly. It was always interesting explaining he had a sister named Silly. But Luke simply smiled.

"Donny, Thess, Silly," he listed. "So many interesting names. You're quite the family. How come everyone as such unique names. Heck, our councilors name is Chrysander for crying out loud."

"Mamá and Papá don't usually settle for anything less than the best," Thess said quietly. Luke's eyes shot open and he said up, staring at Thess. The dark-haired boy felt a little embarrassed under his gaze. "What?" he asked with an awkward laugh. "Am I amusing or something?"

"What?" Luke asked. Then; "Uh, no…no. It's nothing." He closed his eyes, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. He can't believe he'd acted that way. But something about the way Thess spoke when he said mamá and papá… Luke rubbed his arms. He was getting goosebumps just thinking about it. Thess noticed the now subtle pink color in his friend's cheeks, but he said nothing. The sat in silence for a little while, watching the world slowly descend to darkness. Luke rose, then offered his hand to Thess, who accepted it. He hauled the dark-haired boy to his feet, letting his hand linger a moment too long.

They made their way quietly to their campsite, gathering around the fire with about fifty other fourteen year olds, both male and female. Thess plopped down next to Percy, who glanced sideways at him and smiled. Thess noted that she had shed her black jacket. Interesting. Luke sat down quietly on his other side. Thess looked around. Sander was standing at one end, along with Donny and a girl Thess didn't know. They had their heads bent, talking quietly to each other.

"Alright everyone," Donny said, straightening. Sander and the girl followed. "This is supposed to be introductory time. We're going to go around and say names. We'll start. I'm Donny di Angelo. I'm in charge of cabin twenty four." Some of the boys gave half-hearted cheers.

"I'm Chrysander Rodriguez," Sander said. "But most of you know me as Sander. I'm in charge of cabin fifteen." More half-hearted cheers. He turned to Donny. "That means we're rivals." He lightly punched Donny's arm. Thess watched the exchange quietly. No one else seemed to find the exchange out of the ordinary, but Thess noticed the fond expression in his brother's eyes. And the way his gaze dipped down and his lip disappeared between his teeth. Thess frowned. He'd never seen Donny act that way before. It was strange, to say the least.

"I'm Calandra Rodriguez," the girl spoke up. Thess supposed she was pretty, but she was definitely too old for him. "Yes, Sander and I are twins before anyone asks. Call me Cal. I'm in charge of cabin twenty-three." Now it was the girls turn to cheer. "Who wants to start us off?" Cal asked, looking around at the younger teens. Suddenly, no one seemed to want to speak. Everyone gazed at their hands.

"I'm Liam Hyde," Liam finally spoke up softly. "Cabin fifteen." And that broke the ice. And so it went. Thess's hand swam with all the names he was trying to memorize. He was sure he'd at least remember his cabin mates. Finally it got to Luke.

"I'm Lucas Chase," the blonde said. "But I prefer to go by Luke. Cabin fifteen" He gazed expectantly at the boy beside him, and it didn't register with Thess for a moment it was his turn until Luke jabbed him in the ribs. Again. He rubbed his side and glared at him briefly.

"I'm Theseus di Angelo," he said. "But I go by Thess. Cabin fifteen as well." And it continued, with Percy going next. They went from Sally to Percy real fast sometimes. Thess leaned back on his hands comfortably. He felt a hand on his, and he glanced over. Luke was copying his actions, but he'd slipped a hand over the dark-haired boy's. Thess was glad for the heat of the fire, because it was a good excuse as to why he was slowly turning pink.

…

The first official night at camp was always crazy with activity. And this year was no exception. Thess watched everyone rush around, amused. He'd already changed into pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. Luke was above him, gazing down as everyone rushed around. His blonde head appeared, and he grinned at Thess.

"I'm glad you and I got ready in record time," he said, swinging down. "It gives us time to talk before lights out." They were leaning against the wall with their legs dangling over the edge. Thess was enjoying this quiet time before bed. Luke had his eyes closed again, and Thess took the time to study his friend. Even in plaid pajama pants and tank top, Luke looked good. Like, really good. Thess blushed and stared at his hands. He didn't want to be caught staring tonight. Sander was observing everyone, standing near the door in case anyone decided to slip away. It happened a lot, apparently.

"I'm glad you picked me as your buddy," Thess blurted. Then slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening. Did he really just? But Luke just laughed.

"I'm glad I picked you too," the blonde replied. "I can tell we're going to be best friends while we're here." Thess ducked his head.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Best friends."

…

Sorry Thess, just give it time buddy. I still have no idea what to actually call this.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really, really, really trying to be good at this. I think I am, but I guess you guys will have to let me know (if this ever gets uploaded, and if you guys even like this story so far). So, I guess we'll just dive right in.

I still don't have a title for this! I don't have any idea what to call it.

…

"So, you have two dads?" Luke asked for perhaps the thousandth time since they arrived at their spot at the lake. Thess suppressed the urge to sigh. He'd been trying to explain his family to Luke, and for some reason the blonde boy didn't seem to get it. He had a mom and dad, just like pretty much everyone else. It wasn't a difficult concept.

"No, I have a mom, and I have a dad," Thess explained patiently. He felt like he was talking to someone Jack's age. "My mom just happens to be a male." That was probably what tripped people up. "It's not that weird," he defended. It didn't seem weird to him, because they'd all grown up that way. Even though Percy and Nico couldn't sire their own children, they still treated all their adopted babies like they'd given birth. No one ever had to feel like they didn't belong with the family, and if they felt that way, they'd say so.

"Oh-kay then," Luke said at last. He didn't want to hear it again. He'd heard the same thing over and over for the last half hour. Even though Thess clearly had two dads, he wasn't going to push the dark-haired boy's buttons any longer. "Sounds nice though. That's a pretty big family."

"Yep, yep," Thess agreed. He loved his big family. There were so many automatic friends, and there was always someone to listen to problems. Donny and Bia were always willing to sit with their younger siblings and listen to unimportant problems. Thess liked doing it too, but sometimes, he needed someone to listen to him. It sucked, because he was at that awkward age in their household. He was old enough to finally be treated like an adult, and have some responsibilities like an adult, but he was still a kid. Not an old teen. "Tell me about your family." Thess gazed briefly down at his watch. Lunch started in an hour.

"Well, there's my mom, Piper, and my mom, Annabeth." Thess started. He hadn't expected a response like that. Luke smiled softly. "You aren't the only one with same sex parents you know," he teased gently. "Anyway, it's me, my sister Thea, and my two brothers Tristian and Matt. Though we call Tristian Fred because of his middle name, which is Fredrick." Thess smiled. They knew all about that at the di Angelo house. That's why Sally was called Percy Jr. so much. Her middle name was Persephone. And Silly's middle name was Selina.

"Sounds lovely," Thess replied, mostly because some sort of response seemed necessary. He tapped his fingers against his knee, gazing at Luke. This blonde boy was seriously beautiful, and Thess enjoyed beautiful things. That's why he enjoyed making himself look so presentable, even if it was considered too girly for a guy. He watched as Luke brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, exposing his gorgeous blue eyes. Thess was a sucker for blue eyes. He just found something about them so…perfect.

"Earth to Thess?" Luke said, snapping his fingers under the dark-haired boy's face. Thess blinked. He hadn't been aware he'd zoned out in the first place. Luke laughed. "You're slightly adorable, you know that?" he said.

"I am?" Thess asked innocently, though he could've gladly leapt ten feet in the air. This strange and alluring boy found him adorable! He wasn't entirely sure why it made him so happy, but it did. "Well, I've been told that." _Smooth Theseus, just smooth_ , Thess mentally face-palmed. But Luke laughed, and the sound filled Thess with a kind of light airiness.

"As I said, adorable," he said, grabbing Thess's wrist. The dark-haired boy could've gladly fainted, until he noticed what the blonde was observing. He bit his lip as he made out the time on the Roman numeral number watch.

"Lunch starts soon," Thess supplied. He'd had the watch for years, and was a master at reading it by now. They almost solely used Roman numeral numbered clocks around their house, the only exceptions being their digital alarm clocks. He wasn't entirely sure why, but his mom and dad were obsessed with Roman numerals. Come to think of it, so were Aunt Reyna and Uncle Jason…

"We'd better head to the mess hall then," Luke said, rising and stretching his arms above his head. His shirt rose slightly, and Thess caught himself staring. He blushed, hurriedly looking away. He didn't want to be caught staring. Not when he wasn't exactly sure how he felt. "Coming?" He looked back to see Luke offering his hand. He gladly took it, letting the blonde haul him to his feet. They walked together to the mess hall, joining Liam in the line.

"Hey Thess," Liam said, slinging an arm over his shoulders. Luke glared at him. "How are you enjoying camp so far?"

"I actually really like it," he admitted. "It's not quite how I thought it would be, and that's a good thing." Liam gave him a big smile. He always enjoyed seeing brand new campers have fun for the first time. There was always so much to see. "Do you know when we get to go do archery?" Thess asked eagerly. He'd always wanted to try it, but his mom and dad said it was too dangerous. Liam laughed. He loved the sudden enthusiasm.

"I don't remember, though I know it's not today," he replied. Thess deflated a little. He was looking forward to it. Oh well, soon enough. "Aren't you an eager little thing," Liam cooed, and Thess blushed, smiling faintly. Luke scowled. He really didn't like Liam right about now. He'd been trying to win Thess over this entire time, and Liam pretty much just ruined it all. "I like you," Liam decided, linking an arm through Thess's. "Let's be buddies."

"Alright," Thess agreed, smiling. The red-head was slightly adorable (though not more so than Luke). Luke's scowl deepened. He needed an excuse to get Thess away, now. He tugged the dark-haired boy's hand until he looked at him. Then he made a sort of 'come with me' gesture. Thess looked a little confused, but followed his camp buddy nonetheless. "Where are we going?" he asked the blonde.

"I don't know," Luke said, shrugging. "Away from him." Thess stopped, frowning. Sometimes, because he was a little strange and tended to act older than he was, he found it hard to make friends. He didn't want to have to pick and choose people. If he ever had to choose between Luke and Liam, he wasn't sure he would be able to do it. "I don't trust him," Luke growled.

"Why?" Thess asked. Liam seemed nice and genuine. Certainly better than some of the other people Thess encountered.

"He's taking you away from me," Luke said, and Thess felt his heart melt a little. Did Lucas Chase really just say that to him? This had to be some sort of dream. "You're mine," Luke added.

"I'm nobody's," Thess shot back, startling Luke. They both stopped again, with Luke now frowning at him. "I'm not some prize to be won Lucas, and the sooner you learn that, the smoother this will go."

"I didn't mean it like that," Luke whispered. "I would never mean it like that." But Thess held up a hand. He didn't want to hear it. Luke's frown deepened. Thess turned on his heel and headed back to where he last saw Liam. He knew, deep down, that he was being irrational and childish. But he didn't care at that very moment. His feelings were hurt. Why did people have to treat him like an object, rather than a person?

"You're back," Liam said, instantly brightening. "Where's Luke?" He glanced around like Luke was hiding somewhere. Thess shrugged. He didn't know, and he didn't care. Luke wasn't his shadow. He didn't need to keep track of him. Except… he did. He gulped. Camp buddies were supposed to look out for each other. What if Luke didn't show up for lunch? What would Sander say to him? Worse, what would Donny and Bia say to him? He didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"Just around the building, standing in another line," Thess lied, though he prayed that it was true. "I'm sure we'll see him at lunch." Liam just shrugged. Whatever made Thess happy, made him happy.

…

Thankfully, they did see Luke at lunch. Thess wanted to apologize, but, like a kid, he was stubbornly clinging to his pride. He wasn't a carnival prize to be won and discarded. But his more rational side was telling him he was in the wrong, and that he should apologize to Luke for walking off and leaving him standing. Before he could even say anything, however, Luke sat down on the far end of the table, next to a boy Thess forgot the name of. He paused at the end of the table, unsure of what to do.

"Come sit here," Liam said, patting the empty seat next to him. Thess looked at the seat, then back at Luke. The blonde was watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye, but when he noticed Thess looking, he focused all his attention on the other blonde boy. Thess sighed and sank down in the chair, staring at his casserole in distaste. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden. "You okay?" Liam asked when he swallowed his food.

"Of course," Thess replied sourly. He shoved his untouched plate away, favoring his Styrofoam cup of water instead. Sander noticed the exchange. A quick glance around revealed Luke also shoving his food around, looking uneasy. Sander smiled sadly. He hated to see campers fight, especially when they seemed to be as close as Thess and Luke had gotten. He was sitting closest to Thess, so he leaned over the table and shoved his tray back at him. Thess looked up, little traces of tears in the corners of his eyes. He brushed them away angrily. Men didn't cry.

"Why don't you eat something Thess," Sander prompted gently. "You need to keep your strength up for afternoon activities. Besides, Luke wouldn't want to see you not eating." He held the youth's gaze a little longer, making sure his message sank in. Slowly, Thess began nibbling on his casserole. Satisfied, Sander rose and stood behind Luke, putting a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up, blinking when he saw who it was. "You need to eat Luke," he said.

"Not hungry," Luke mumbled, pushing around his noodles and cheese. Sander observed him for a few moments. He and Thess needed to get over whatever was crawling up their camp shirts. But Sander also knew that they needed to work it out themselves. He wouldn't interfere, but he didn't need his campers going to the infirmary because they didn't have enough energy for the day.

"Please eat," he said softly, so only Luke and Noah could hear. Noah gave Luke a strange look. He knew the other blonde wasn't hungry, he just didn't know why. "Look, I'm not going to babysit you, and I'm not going to force you to eat," Sander said finally, straightening. "But Thess wouldn't like it." Luke stiffened. Sander went back to his place, watching Thess wolf down his food. He probably realized how hungry he was when he actually began to eat. After a few minutes, he glanced at Luke, who was taking tentative bites of his food. He smiled. They'd work it out eventually.

After lunch they had free time for a few hours, and Thess didn't quite know what to do. He and Luke were going to go to the lake, but since he wasn't actually talking to Luke right now, he wasn't sure if that was still an option. So he wandered around until he happened to stumble across the area under the mess hall. He stepped inside was surprised by what he saw. It was a huge air-conditioned building, with lots of tables and chairs all over the place. There was a fireplace in one corner, with some comfortable recliners and a couple of sofas in front of it. There was a couple air hockey tables, a pool table, a couple of long tables Thess didn't understand, and a tiny cabin looking thing that happened to be the camp gift shop. A couple of closed off windows were across from the fireplace. The signs above them indicated a snack shack. Thess touched the bag on his shoulders. Mamá and Papá had given him some money for the summer, and would continue to send a weekly allowance while they were there.

"Hey dude." Thess blinked when Liam wove his way to him. The redhead linked his arm through the dark-haired boy's again, pulling him along. "Come meet some more people." Thess glanced around. He wondered if Luke was anywhere around. Even as the thought crossed his mind, the blonde entered the building, a towel swing over his shoulders. He glanced around, and Thess's heart sank. So they were still going to the lake after all. Luke spotted him at the same time that Liam began introducing him to more campers. He took a hesitant step forward, like he wanted to approach the small crowed. But then he stopped.

And then he left.

…

I'm sorry boys! I don't like torturing you. And yes, Liam is my character. And he will continue to be a thorn in their sides so long as they let him.


	4. Chapter 4

Four chapters in, and still no title for this. Idk why. My brain just doesn't want to work I guess. I am excited that I'm actually writing a Thess/Luke story. They're perf lol. When I first read about them, I fell in love. Now, I get to write about them. How cool is that? Dream come true.

Also, I just had to add in some Sonny here in there. Sonny is life. Though I still prefer my little babies.

Shout out to Vastrom, who seems to be a new dedicated reader. Hello friend

…

Thess already missed his unofficial camp buddy. During dinner, Luke said with that other blonde again, who Liam informed him was Noah and had been going to camp for about five years. Thess wasn't sure why, but he hated seeing Noah and Luke together. Something about it felt wrong. And it left this burning sensation in his stomach that he couldn't explain. Every time he glanced over to look at them, that little flame would climb higher and higher. He wasn't sure what it was. Or did he? Could he, Thess di Angelo, actually be…

Jealous?

No, that couldn't be. Thess didn't get jealous. Not over something petty like this. But try telling his boiling stomach that. His heart couldn't seem to be on the same track as his brain. His brain was telling him it wasn't worth it. But his heart was saying that he was jealous, and bad. He didn't want anyone else to make Luke smile like that because he was the one who wanted to make Luke smile like that, and only him.

Sander noticed the friends still hadn't made up, and he recognized that longing look in Thess's eyes. His older brother used to look like that, at some of the other councilors, until Sander swept in. He thought the older di Angelo boy was alluring in all the best ways. He thought he and Donny could be good friends, though he was working towards more. He smiled at the thought. But Donny wouldn't be happy unless his siblings were. He knew for a fact everyone, even Jack, was currently happy with their lives. Only Thess seemed to be struggling.

"Alright guys," Sander said, clapping. Eyes rose to meet his and conversations halted. "I need a couple of helpers after dinner to plan out activities. Thess, Luke, would you like to help?" He knew he shouldn't be interfering with whatever was going on, but he could give them a gentle push in the right direction. Thess and Luke looked at each other briefly.

"Sure," Thess agreed.

"Why not," Luke said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. In fact, Sander had everything planned out in advance. But getting them together would do them some good. Dinner concluded, with Luke and Noah taking their trays up. Sander waited until Luke was back, then he ushered the boys in front of him. He noticed they were very fond of a little rock bench in front of the lake, so he led them there. They looked at him in surprise. He sat cross-legged on the ground, leaving the bench for the two boys. They stood their awkwardly, neither bothering to move. Sander sighed.

"I know it's really none of my business," he said slowly. "And it's only been a day. But you two have grown close, correct?" They glanced at each other, then glanced away. But Thess did sit down and, after a pause, so did Luke. "I'm going to take the silence as a yes. How come you won't speak to each other?" Luke fiddled with the strings on his shorts while Thess played with his fingers. Finally, Thess raised a hand.

"It's kinda stupid now, isn't it?" But the question wasn't directed at Sander. Luke twisted to look at him. "I was a bit stupid, wasn't I?" He asked. The blonde's icy gaze softened considerably.

"I could have worded that better though," he countered. Thess smiled softly. So, Sander hadn't brought them out here to discuss activities at all. He knew they needed to work things out, and they just needed to sit down and talk it out to do it. "I'm sorry. I know you're not some prize to be won and fought over. You're a person, a great one at that, and you shouldn't be treated that way."

"I'm sorry for storming off and not letting you explain," Thess said. Sander smiled. He didn't even know what their feud was about, but it seemed to be over. Luke leaned over and wrapped his arms loosely around the dark-haired boy, who stiffened. He wasn't used to physical contact. Sander rose and headed back towards their cabin. His work was done. "I really am sorry about that," Thess whispered into Luke's shoulder. "I acted so childish."

"It's fine," Luke said, finally pulling away, much to Thess's disappointment. "Let's agree not to let Liam come between our friendship again, deal?"

"Deal," Thess said eagerly. Was it a bad thing that he'd forgotten Liam even existed? Then he thought of Noah, and he scowled. "And what of Noah?"

"What of Noah?" Luke asked, confused. "We're friends. What? Are you jealous?" He jabbed Thess in the side, and the dark-haired boy had a moment of panic. What if he actually knew?

"What? Me, jealous? No! I…no." Thess stammered out, hoping he didn't sound like a big idiot like he thought he did. "I just…I have the same feeling about Noah that you do about Liam. I don't want him taking all your attention." Thess blushed again. Did he really just admit that? Luke smiled. Finally, they were almost on the same level. And Thess knew what it was like to watch someone you like be tied up with someone else.

"I'll admit I was a little jealous of Liam," Luke admitted, and Thess's jaw dropped. Really? "It's not fun watching him interact with you, especially since…" He trailed off, blue eyes widening slightly. He almost admitted That. There was no way he was going to admit his feelings for Thess, especially since he himself wasn't sure exactly how he felt. Thess looked at him quizzically, but didn't push the blonde any farther, even if it did break his heart a little that he wouldn't be completely honest with him. Then again, what was he to expect? They'd known each other all of two days. It wasn't like they were the best of friends. Luke was still practically a stranger.

"There's nothing to be jealous of," Thess mumbled half-heartedly. He didn't want to discuss Noah or Liam anymore. In fact, he felt completely drained. Lights out were at ten, but any camper was more than welcome to bunk down early. Thess scrubbed his face. Then he rose. Luke looked at him questioningly for only a moment before rising too.

"Where are you going?" he asked, falling in step beside the dark-haired boy. Thess looked over at him, taking in his easy stride and confident smile. He gazed back at the ground. He wished he had the confidence Luke seemed to be putting out. In truth, Luke was just as scared and unsure as Thess was. He just tried to hide it better than he did.

"I'm so worn out," Thess whispered. "I think I'll just turn in early tonight." If he thought that would deter Luke, he was wrong.

"Alright," he said cheerfully. "I'll keep you company until you fall asleep then." Thess sighed. He didn't actually _want_ Luke's attention, but he couldn't find a polite way to say so. His mom and dad taught him better than to be rude outright. So he just decided that, rather than arguing with Luke (again), he would just let him accompany him. They found cabin fifteen and Thess shoved his way inside. And froze. Luke peered curiously around him, then his eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

"Donny?" Thess asked.

…

"Guys, remember, this isn't necessarily aloud at camp," Sander said for perhaps the thousandth time. Donny stood just behind him, wringing the hem of his camp shirt nervously in his hands. Sander turned around for just a moment and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist, drawing him closer. Councilors weren't allowed to date inside camp, but… Something about Donny just pulled Sander in. Thess and Luke looked at each other. They'd caught the two boys kissing in Sander's bunk, oblivious to the world.

"Um," Thess said, because he wasn't sure what to say. He'd had a feeling that Donny would fall, hard, for Sander, but he never expected this. But he looked at the couple before him. Donny with his head in Sander's shoulder. Sander murmuring quietly in Donny's ear and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Thess felt a smile creeping up on his face. He couldn't necessarily stay mad at them, if he ever was. Well, sure he was. He was upset at the very least. Upset that they were trying to hide this from him. "You know you can be honest with me big brother," he finally said.

"I know," Donny said softly, sitting down beside Thess. "And I should've been. But we didn't plan that. We didn't plan any of this. This summer wasn't about falling in love." Donny blushed and Sander smiled. Thess sighed. How could he be mad at that? "But you can't tell the others, alright?" Donny pleaded. "I don't want to tell them until I'm ready, and I want to be the one to tell them."

"I won't tell," Thess promised, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand on his back. He glanced over at Luke, who was just as straight-faced as he was when the conversation began. Thess yawned. Now that things had settled down, he was tired. He stretched out on his bunk in his clothes, lacing his fingers behind his head. His bunk groaned when Luke squished himself in beside him. "Luke, this bunk barely holds me," Thess complained, weakly shoved at Luke. But the blonde simply smiled, rolling to face the dark-haired boy.

"Guess I'll just have to face you then," he said, and Thess blushed, also switching to lay on his side. Luke began to trace patterns on his stomach. Which Thess found good. He yawned again, but since Luke was laying with him for a bit, he wanted to try and stay up.

"Hey, tell me a little more about yourself," Thess said. Luke laughed, and the dark-haired boy smiled sleepily.

"You first," Luke said. Was there a hint of nervousness in his voice? But Thess shook the thought aside. He was too tired to worry about that.

"Well, you know most about my family. Um, I try to be the good twin because Percy isn't always the best example for the younger kids. But mom and dad still treat me like a kid, which confuses me. Can I be both at once?" He chuckled. "I don't know. I want people to treat me like I actually want to be treated. I don't want to be treated like a little kid." He felt arms circling around him, and he wasn't even aware he'd been shaking slightly until he noticed Luke was now.

"I think you're very mature," the blonde assured. "Jimmy, Silly, and Jack clearly look up to you, just like they do Donny and Bianca. You have nothing to worry about Thess. People just don't take the time to try and get to know you." Thess yawned, feeling his eyelids droop. Luke was so warm, and his arms around his body felt so good…

…

Thess awoke with a start, sitting up so fast he hit his head against the bottom of Luke's bunk. He groaned and eased himself back down, rubbing his new sore spot. What exactly happened last night? He remembered talking with Luke, Luke's arms around him, and then… He must've fallen asleep.

"Morning sleepyhead." Thess opened his eyes and came face to face with Luke, who was leaning over his bunk and grinning. "You fell asleep awfully quick last night. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Thess replied, sitting up and rubbing his head again. He was sure to have a bump. "What happened last night? I just remember laying here and then nothing." Luke swung down and Thess noticed just how good he looked in a plain white t-shirt and black pajama pants.

"Not a whole lot," the blonde replied, sitting on the edge of the dark-haired boy's bed. "I didn't want to wake you, so I laid there and let you cuddle me for a while. When I heard people coming, I changed into pajamas and crawled into my bunk. Obviously I wasn't fooling Sander." A blush coated the dark-haired boy's cheeks. He bit his lip and looked down. So last night hadn't been a crazy dream. Luke actually crawled into bed with him and he'd wrapped his arms around him. That meant Thess fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be sick or jump around in girlish excitement. Honestly, a little bit of both.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. They sat there for a bit, just staring at anything but each other. Finally, Thess stood up. He was painfully aware of everyone else in the cabin beginning to rise. There were a few grumbled hellos as people began gathering clothes and toiletries together. Thess snatched up his shower bag. He was determined to get hot water today. He left before most of his cabin was fully moving. Most. He did notice Luke and Liam trailing him. Now this should be interesting.

…

Shower scene next chapter, and a little more with Luke and Liam. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
